barbiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Klara
Klara (ang. Clara) – główna bohaterka filmu Barbie w Dziadku do orzechów. Po otrzymaniu od swojej ciotki prezentu świątecznego – dziadka do orzechów, dom Klary zostaje zaatakowany przez Mysiego Króla i jego armię. Klara, próbując ich powstrzymać, przez zaklęcie Króla, kurczy się do rozmiarów myszy. W celu odwrócenia złego zaklęcia, Klara musi wyruszyć w podróż, aby odnaleźć Cukrową Księżniczkę i wrócić do dawnego rozmiaru. Zakochuje się w Księciu Eryku. Historia Klara jest sierotą. Jej rodzice zmarli, kiedy ona i jej młodszy brat Tomek byli mali. Oboje zostali więc przeniesieni do ich dziadka, Drosselmayera. Kiedy widzimy Klarę po raz pierwszy, jest nastolatką, która, podobnie jak jej ciotka, chce przeżywać przygody tak, jak ona. Elizabeth Drosselmayer przyjeżdża do Klary w Wigilię i wręcza jej świąteczny prezent - Dziadka do orzechów. Tomek chciał pobawić się dziadkiem do orzechów, ale kiedy próbował wyrwać go Klarze z rąk, urwał mu ramię. Klara naprawiła to, a później zasnęła na sofie w salonie z Dziadkiem do orzechów. O północy pojawia się magia, która wychodzi z dziury myszy w salonie – portal do i z innego świata – Partenii. Dziadek do orzechów ożywa, podobnie jak sowa ze szczytu zegara, należącego do dziadka Klary. Armia myszy, która wkroczyła do salonu z dziury, zobaczywszy Dziadka do orzechów, od razu pobiegła z nim walczyć. Klara, która obudziła się i zobaczyła całą bitwę, myślała, że wciąż śni. Ku jej zdziwieniu, z dziury wybiegło więcej mysz, na czele z Mysim Królem. Dziadek do orzechów i Mysi Król zaczęli walczyć. Klara chcąc pomóc Dziadkowi do orzechów, próbuje uwięzić myszy pod wazonem. Niestety, Mysi Król używszy swojego berła zmniejsza Klarę do rozmiarów myszy. Dziadek do orzechów pomaga Klarze, walcząc z Mysim Królem. Klara pomaga Dziadkowi, rzucając swojego buta i trafiając nim w Króla, przewracając go do nieprzytomności. Armia wycofuje się razem ze swoim Królem. Dziadek mówi Klarze, że tylko Cukrowa Księżniczka może odczynić złe zaklęcie Króla i mówi jej, że On także padł ofiarą czarów Mysiego Króla - nie zawsze był drewnianą lalką. Sowa pomaga Klarze i Dziadkowi. Mówi im, że Klara może znaleźć Księżniczkę w Partenii, na wyspie, przepływając Morze Sztormów. Klara nie była pewna czy iść, ale ostatecznie zgodziła się, chcąc złamać zaklęcie Mysiego Króla. Sowa dała Klarze medalion z dekoracji choinkowych i mówi jej, żeby otworzyła naszyjnik, kiedy znajdzie Cukrową Księżniczkę. Wtedy będzie mogła wrócić do domu. Klara zabrała łańcuszek i razem z Dziadkiem do orzechów weszła w dziurę myszy. Po kilku krokach, Klara i Dziadek trafiają do portalu prowadzącego do Partenii, jednak lądują w jaskini z lodu. Pojawia się mała wróżka, która łamie skrzydełko, wpadając na pierś Dziadka. Klara naprawia jej skrzydełko, po czym mała wróżka znika i pojawia się z resztą wróżek. Wróżki tańczą dla Klary i otwierają przejście z jaskini do Partenii. Klara i Dziadek rozmawiają o Księżniczce, jednak natrafiają na szpiega Króla – nietoperza o imieniu Pimm, który podsłuchuje ich. Klara i Dziadek przybywają do Piernikowej Wioski, gdzie spotykają dwójkę dzieci, miętową dziewczynkę i piernikowego chłopca oraz ich konia, Marcepana. Dzieci mówią Klarze i Dziadkowi, że Mysi Król przybył do wioski i pozbył się wszystkiego i wszystkich. Chłopiec obwinia Księcia Eryka, syna króla, który panował nad Partenią, zanim Mysi Król objął rządy, za zniszczenie wsi. Król zostawił swój tron i złote berło i oddał je swojemu ówczesnemu doradcy, Mysiego Króla, dopóki Eryk nie będzie gotów być królem. Mysi Król cieszył się panowaniem, a Książę Eryk opuścił Partenię. Klara i Dziadek do orzechów postanawiają zabrać dzieci ze sobą, dopóki nie znajdą dla nich bezpiecznego miejsca. Cała czwórka wyrusza razem z Marcepanem, dopóki nie zauważają mysiej armii zabierającej rzeczy z Piernikowej Wioski. Marcepan ucieka, a armia zauważa Klarę i resztę i zaczynają ich ścigać. Klara mówi grupie, aby podążali za nią do lasu, gdzie zostają uratowani przez ludzi z Wierzchołkowej Wioski. Major Miętówka i Kapitan Cukierek, dwóch mieszkańców wioski, stali się bardzo podejrzliwi w stosunku do Klary i Dziadka. Dziewczyna opowiedziała Majorowi o Cukrowej Księżniczce, który zaczął z niej szydzić. Kapitan jednak zdołał przekonań Majora, aby pomóc Klarze i Dziadkowi odnaleźć Księżniczkę. Wyruszyli następnego dnia. Tymczasem Mysi Król znalazł informacje o Cukrowej Księżniczce, ale nie dowiedział się, gdzie ją znaleźć. Postanowił wysłać coś, co pomoże zniszczyć Dziadka zanim odnajdzie Księżniczkę, więc tworzy wielkiego giganta ze skały, aby zmiażdżył Dziadka do orzechów. Klara mówi dobranoc do dziewczynki i chłopca zanim pójdą spać. Klara postanawia zostawić ich w Wiosce dla ich własnego bezpieczeństwa. Klara idzie porozmawiać z Dziadkiem. Wyjawia mu, że tak naprawdę wie, że jest Księciem Erykiem. Dziadek mówi, że nigdy nie chciał być księciem. Chciał po prostu szczęścia Partenii. Następnego dnia Klara, Dziadek, Major Miętówka i Kapitan Cukierek ruszają w wyprawę, aby odnaleźć Cukrową Księżniczkę, pod dowództwem Majora. Przeszli przez ruchome kamienie, po czym Major nakazał Klarze i Dziadkowi znaleźć zapasy, podczas gdy on i Kapitan Cukierek zbudują łódź do przepłynięcia Morza Sztormów. Natykają się na dolinę, zniszczoną przez Mysiego Króla i spotykają kwiatowe wróżki. Wróżki stwierdziły, że Klara jest piękna i tańczyły dla niej, przywracając dolinie jej dawny wygląd. Do doliny przybywa kamienny olbrzym, który zaczyna niszczyć wszystko i wszystkich. Śnieżne wróżki pomagają Klarze i reszcie poprzez zamrożenie Morza Sztormów i zaprowadziły Marcepana z powrotem do Klary. Wszyscy wsiedli do wielkich sań i wyruszyli przez zamarznięte morze, uciekając przez goniących ich gigantem. Dziadek złamał trochę lodu swoim mieczem, więc gigant wpadł do morza. Po tym, grupa wciąż miała problemy, ponieważ zaczęło robić się mglisto. Pimm, który potajemnie jechał na tylnej części sań, powiedział Mysiemu Królowi, że Dziadek pokonał giganta. Tymczasem, Major Miętówka zdecydował, że jest to zbyt niebezpieczne, aby kontynuować jazdę przez morze, ze względu na mgłę. Klara wysiada z sań i zauważa, że wyspa jest już niedaleko. Gdy wszyscy docierają do wyspy, znajdują zamek Cukrowej Księżniczki. Dziadek, Kapitan i Major ruszają w jego stronę, jednak okazuje się, że to pułapka zastawiona przez Mysiego Króla, który porywa ich do zamku. Klarze udaje się uciec. Klara zostaje sama, bez możliwości drogi powrotnej z wyspy, do czasu, aż przybywają kwiatowe wróżki. Stworzyły siedzenie z liści, na którym usiadła Klara. Dziewczyna razem z wróżkami poleciała do Pałacu. Gdy Klara wkradła się do Pałacu, wróżki poleciały do Wioski, aby zachęcić mieszkańców Partenii do przeciwstawienia się Mysiemu Królowi. Pimm podsłuchuje dyskusję i donosi Mysiemu Królowi. Mysi Król zarządza, aby każdy mieszkaniec Wioski i każda wróżka zostali przyniesieni do Pałacu i byli świadkami, jak Król ostatecznie zniszczy Dziadka, paląc go w ognisku. Klara rozgląda się po Pałacu i znajduje lochy, ale zauważa, że cele są puste. Klara domyśla się, że Dzidek, Major i Kapitan są pod osłoną niewidzialnego muru, który ukrywał ich. Klara rozbija mur i wszyscy udają się na dziedziniec. Dziadek do orzechów i Mysi Król walczą ze sobą, a kiedy Klara próbowała pomóc, Król próbował rzucić na nią zaklęcie, aby zmniejszyć ją do jeszcze mniejszych rozmiarów. Dziadek używa miecza, aby odzwierciedlić czar, kierując go na Króla. Mysi Król kurczy się, a jego berło zostaje zniszczone. Ucieka do kanałów. Dziadek na wskutek odzwierciedlenia czarów, pada na kolana. Klara martwi się o niego. Całuje go, niszcząc czar rzucony przez Mysiego Króla, dzięki czemu Dziadek przekształca się na powrót w Księcia Eryka. Kapitan Cukierek i Major Miętówka byli w szoku, ale dzięki pocałunkowi Książę Eryk zdał sobie sprawę, że Klara była Cukrową Księżniczką. Eryk powiedział Klarze, że ona była Cukrową Księżniczką przez cały czas, bo to ma sens, że uratowała wszystkich kilka razy oraz odwróciła czar Myszy. Klara złamała wszystkie złe zaklęcia, a Pałac zmienił się w taki, jaki był przed panowaniem Myszy. Eryk mógł swobodnie zająć jego miejsce jako król, a mieszkańcy Partenii byli tak szczęśliwi, że wybaczyli Erykowi i wszyscy zaczęli świętować. Klara i Eryk zatańczyli wspólnie romantyczny taniec. Po tańcu Eryk prosi Klarę, aby została z nim w Partenii zamiast wracać do domu, aby mogła zostać jego Królową. Klara godzi się, ponieważ czuła się w Partenii jak w domu, po czym całuje Eryka. Jednakże ich szczęście nie trwa długo. Mysi Król pojawia się na nietoperzu i porywa naszyjnik Klary. Otwiera go, przez co Klara automatycznie musi wrócić do domu. Klara znika, zanim Eryk zdążył jej powiedzieć, że ją kocha. Klara pozostawia go zrozpaczonego, a sama budzi się na sofie w salonie. Klara nie mogła znaleźć jej Dziadka do orzechów, jednak przyszła ciotka Elizabeth z synem swojego drogiego przyjaciela, Erykiem. Eryk został zaproszony na świąteczny obiad przez Elizabeth, co Klara uznała za świetny pomysł. Kiedy Klara i Eryk zostają sami, Eryk dał Klarze medalion, po czym zaczęli razem tańczyć. Relacje Rodzina i przyjaciele Dziadek Klary jest ścisłym człowiekiem, ale dba o swoje wnuki. Klara nie wydaje się często rozmawiać z dziadkiem, jest bliżej związana z ciotką Elizabeth. Ciotka jest zabawną i ciekawą kobietą, a Klara uwielbia słuchać historii jej podróży. Klara chciałaby podróżować razem z ciotką, ale wie, że dziadek nie pozwoliłby jej na to. Elizabeth jest ulubioną ciotką Klary, która wydaje się postrzegać w niej matkę, której nigdy nie miała. Klara i jej brat Tomek mają typową bratersko-siostrzaną relację. Sprzeczają się ze sobą, a jedna z nich prowadzi do kłótni, podczas której Tomek łamie rękę Dziadka do orzechów. On pokazuje, że czuje się winny i jest mu przykro, ale o poranku, odnosi się do Dziadka jak kawał drewna i mówi: "Dlaczego chciałbym go mieć?", pokazując, że mimo wszystko nie jest mu przykro, że złamał Dziadkowi rękę Klara również rozmawia z pokojówką w swobodny, rodzinny sposób. Nigdy nie została pokazana dając pokojówce rozkazy, ale traktując ją jako zwykłą znajomą. Inne relacje Klara jest osobą, której z łatwością przychodzi zaprzyjaźnienie się z innymi. Jest miło traktowana przez wróżki z Partenii i pomagają jej w całej swojej podróży. Była również szybko zaakceptowana przez konia Marcepana, który pozwolił jej się pogłaskać. Klara pokazała, kiedy poznała chłopca i dziewczynkę z Wioski, że woli pokojowe rozwiązywanie konfliktów poprzez rozmowę, zamiast przemocy fizycznej; zamiast atakować dzieci śnieżkami, Klara podnosi lalkę i oddaje ją z powrotem dziewczynce, zdobywając zaufanie jej i chłopca. Również w salonie, kiedy Mysi Król atakuje jej salon, ona woli przytrzymać go w wazonie, niż go zabijać. Major i Kapitan nigdy nie byli blisko z Klarą, ale nie wydawałoby się, żeby jej nie lubili. Major nie traktuje jej ze zbytnio dużym szacunkiem (nie wiedział, że jest Cukrową Księżniczką i myślał, że ona nie istnieje). Major i Kapitan pomogli Klarze i Dziadkowi odnaleźć Księżniczkę, pokazując, że chcieli dobrze. Mysi Król nie wydawał się znaleźć w Klarze zagrożenie, ale przeszkodę. On użył jej, aby uzyskać informacje o Dziadku od Pimma, którego zamiarem było pokonanie Dziadka. Wygląd fizyczny 7e6f58f26ae7b2b2fde16bde48ea4881.jpg|Strój nocny Clara 1.png|Strój wieczorowy Klara Cukrowa Księżniczka2.jpg|Cukrowa Księżniczka Klara jest nastolatką o jasnej skórze i niebieskich oczach. Ma długie, proste, lśniące blond włosy. Jest tego samego wzrostu, co ciotka Elizabeth, która powiedziała jej, że od ostatniego spotkania urosła kilka cali. Strój wieczorowy Podczas przyjęcia Klara miała na sobie fioletową suknię z kwadratowym dekoltem i koronką na dekolcie, gorsecie i rękawach. Gorset przecinały jej białe, koronkowe warkoczyki. Spódnica była szeroka. Klara nosiła białe pończochy i fioletowe buty na obcasach. Jej włosy były częściowo spięte, a częściowo rozpuszczone. Strój nocny Strój nocny Klary jest jasno różowy. Ma długie rękawy i spódnicę do kolan. Nosi białe pantofle z niskim obcasem. Cukrowa Księżniczka Jej włosy są faliste i ciasno upięte. Nosi złoty diadem na głowie i błyszczący strój baletowy. Gorset jest błyszczący i jasno różowy. Tutu jest pełniejsze, o ciemniejszym odcieniu różu. Nosi białe rajstopy i różowe baletki. Galeria Barbie in the Nutcracker Clara.png Barbie in the Nutcracker Official Stills Clara Young Snow Faerie 2.png Clara-barbie-in-the-nutcracker-14868227-500-278.jpg Barbie-sugar-plum-princess-animated-movie-barbie-in-the-nutcracker.jpg Clara-and-Nutcracker-barbie-movies-24587705-1024-576.png Clara-barbie-in-the-nutcracker-15459135-657-374.jpg Snowy-Parthenia-barbie-in-the-nutcracker-26825969-384-288.jpg Barbie in the Nutcracker Clara Eric Tommy 19.png 6043810ea5b61336529d0b70b1a44ee7.png Clara-at-Home-barbie-princess-26825903-384-288.jpg Ciekawostki *Klara jest pierwszą Barbie przedstawioną jako sierota. Drugą jest Księżniczka Sophia *Klara jest pierwszą Barbie, która lubi tańczyć, drugą jest Księżniczka Odetta, trzecią Księżniczka Genevive, a czwartą Kristyn Farraday. *Klara jest pierwszą Barbie, która ma młodsze rodzeństwo. Drugą jest Księżniczka Genevieve, trzecią Barbie Roberts, a czwartą Księżniczka Victoria. Blair Willows również ma młodsze rodzeństwo, ale nie jest to jej prawdziwe. Jest także pierwszą Barbie, która ma jedno rodzeństwo. Drugą jest Księżniczka Odetta a trzecią Księżniczka Annika. *Klara jest pierwszą Barbie, która dzieliła pocałunek. Drugą jest Barbie Roberts w filmie Barbie i Sekret Wróżek. *Jej korona i fryzura po transformacji wyglądają podobnie jak Tori. *Jej proste włosy są ponownie wykorzystane dla Odetty w filmie Barbie z Jeziora Łabędziego. *Jest również Cukrowa Księżniczka w filmie Barbie i magiczne baletki. en:Clara Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Barbie w Dziadku do orzechów Kategoria:Księżniczki Kategoria:Barbie